


動物星球

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	1. Chapter 1

*沙雕人外系列

*上升的人只能在動物星球當豬

**【羊入虎口】**

**羊入虎口，形容一隻白嫩嫩的小羔羊，自己洗乾淨後跑進大腦府的嘴裡。**

*大老虎X小白羊

 

***注意：借了日漫狼嫁(兔子嫁給狼的異種戀愛)開頭梗概的腦洞**

 

00.

　　小羊村里有许多羊咩咩，黑的棕的白的，易烊千玺是这代里出落的最好看最雪白最粉嫩的一只羊，长长的尖耳朵像摊平的飞机小翅膀，从乌黑蓬松的头发里蹦出，覆盖着一层柔软滑亮的白色短毛，就跟垂在圆润小屁股上的那撮小尾巴一样，又白又软，里头还是粉红色的皮肉，看起来可爱极了。

　　「烊烊，为了全村的未来，拜托你了。」易烊千玺的外公是村里的长老，虽然疼爱孙子疼爱得不得了，但长老肩负的使命更加重要。

　　「爷爷，我不想去。」易烊千玺眨巴着琥珀色的漂亮眼睛，凤尾还挂着水珠，抿起唇珠的嘴角微微下坠，看起来无辜又委屈，连平常快乐平搧的耳朵都垂了下去，「虎族好可怕的。」

　　爷爷慈爱的揉揉易烊千玺的脑袋，「烊烊，虎爷指名要你，我们也没办法。」

　　小羊村西边四百三十四公里处是规模宏伟的虎城，里头王姓大族坐镇，千百个温顺族类里偏偏挑了羊族，说是要讨只漂亮小羊做王家少爷的媳妇，事成会守护羊村和平，不成……那草食动物对上肉食界的霸王，又有什么权利说不呢。

　　「你放心，王家这么大的家族，说到做到，会对你好的。」

　　虎族跟羊族联姻，太荒谬了，比飞鸟跟鱼相爱还不得了！易烊千玺撇着嘴，心慌慌，可是全村的希望都落到他头上，他能怎么办呀，他也好绝望的。

　　王家派来的迎亲队伍浩浩荡荡，三十四辆黑色路虎拥簇着一台挂着大红花团的加长型礼车，内装据说是听易烊千玺喜欢，全改成了红的。

　　易烊千玺看着拉开车门后整片红彤彤，嫌弃的耸下嘴角，好土哦，真土，红色要穿在自己身上才好看，宽松的红色帽兜和黑色贴身破裤，他可是全村最靓的崽。

　　易烊千玺三步一回头，依依不舍的看着自家爸妈跟可爱的小肉团弟弟，为了全村的幸福健康，还是上了车。

 

01.

　　四百多公里，开车要开好久，易烊千玺在车上从坐着到瘫着，又从瘫着到躺着，从躺着到缩着，用手机流量刷完了大爆炸的一百场演唱会，存了偶像居滴哥哥的高清图，在迷幻山路上差点把妈妈给他准备的榴莲酥吐出来，才终于进了虎城。

　　王家果然是大家族，盖了个大庄园，从门口进去还开了十多分的车，才在几幢别墅前停下，门口站了一排下仆，从露出来的耳朵和尾巴看去，有猫有狗有马有兔子，当然还有好多只老虎，易烊千玺抖了抖小羊屁股，有点儿怕，这些莫不是王家存粮吧。

　　「诶，烊烊到啦！」头上顶着黄黑相间圆耳朵的美妇人迎出，亲亲热热的拉着易烊千玺冰冷的手，「路上还好吗？肚子饿不饿？从今以后你就是我们王家人啦。」

　　易烊千玺紧绷着神经，想抽回手又不敢，只能惊惊恐恐地被自称是他未来婆婆的母老虎拉进屋子，也顾不上欣赏这富丽堂皇的建筑摆设，僵硬地被推进客厅，见了他公公。

　　母老虎的老公果然也是只大老虎。

　　易烊千玺反射性想逃，就见到那个年纪大些的公老虎，见了母老虎后瞬间摇着那长长的老虎尾巴，凑上去说，「老婆，你看人的眼光就是好，咱这儿媳妇跟你一样美。」

　　易烊千玺：？？？？

　　瞬间都不想跑了，从入屋后憋着的表情终于露出破绽，易烊千玺的嘴角偷偷翘起，垂着眼偷笑。

　　「哎呀，烊烊，笑起来真好看！」王夫人像是发现宝藏般，搂着易烊千玺，乐呵呵地捏捏他柔软的脸颊，「还有个小梨涡，真可爱的娃儿。」

　　被老虎搂着的小羊又不敢动弹了。

　　「别紧张，妈妈不会吃了你。」王夫人掩着嘴笑，「等会儿带你去见小凯，以后要一起生活了，熟悉一哈。」

 

02.

　　易烊千玺推开门前咽了口口水，王夫人送他到二楼，便指着个房门让他自己进去跟王俊凯打招呼。

　　鼓起勇气敲了敲门后推开，本来低头拨弄吉他琴弦的人动了动毛绒的圆耳朵，抬起桃花眼，冷冷淡淡的一瞥。

　　易烊千玺却是瞬间抖如筛糠，小羊尾巴竖起，四肢僵硬的一跳，想装死。

　　什么叫虎视眈眈。

　　在易烊千玺想说完蛋了要死了漂亮老虎在线吃人了的时候，王俊凯才挪开视线，将吉他放下，站起身走向门口。

　　「下去吃饭。」

　　擦肩而过时易烊千玺才发现王俊凯比他高半颗头，气势吓人，说话的口气也凶凶的，好难亲近。

　　吃饭时易烊千玺被安排坐在王俊凯身边，易烊千玺想既然都要一起生活了，那多了解对方也是好的，盯着王俊凯连续夹了三次辣炒红蟳，易烊千玺轻声开口，「你喜欢吃螃蟹呀。」

　　「嗯。」

　　话题结束。易烊千玺咬着筷子有些无措，见王俊凯又捞了芋儿鸡，再次鼓起勇气开口，「山山山药挺好吃的。」

　　王俊凯斜了他一眼，回答：「这是芋头。」

　　「哦。」

　　马的，天都聊死了。

　　易烊千玺有点儿生气又有点儿郁闷，鼓着脸颊像只仓鼠般往嘴里塞了好几口双皮奶，王俊凯凶巴巴又难沟通，不说话就不说话，谁稀罕。

　　吃完饭后王夫人让王俊凯带易烊千玺在庄园里走走，王俊凯冷漠应下，倒是没有拒绝，山城的晚风吹来带着点凉意，易烊千玺缩着肩膀将手藏进袖口里，跟在老虎屁股后头，想起了以前好玩研究过的八卦，据说踩了老虎尾巴还不会被咬，有了这种本事的人走到哪都很厉害，不知道他有没有这个机会成为踩虎尾的第一羊呢。

　　「你不用企图跟我拉近关系。」不知道是易烊千玺目光太专注还是王俊凯太灵敏，走到一半忽然回头，本该风情万种的桃花大眼却冰冷似雪，高挺精致的鼻梁侧挡着月光，薄情的嘴唇吐出的话也很不讨好，「我们的事只是遵照长辈指令而已，该做的我会做，互相了解也没必要。」

　　易烊千玺在小羊村里可是众星捧月备受宠爱，哪儿有王俊凯这般疏离还明显嫌弃的待遇，心里腹诽却不敢言，老虎先生气势凌人，易烊千玺只能抿着嘴看着地板不说话。

　　王俊凯随意的介绍了几个庄园里较为重要的区域分布，易烊千玺也没怎么仔细听，只是闷着头走路，走着走着忽然撞上宽阔的胸膛，扑鼻而来的气息吓得整只羊惊跳起来，「噫──！」

　　王俊凯挑眉，看着易烊千玺那白花花毛茸茸的羊耳朵吓得飞起，琥珀眸子惊恐的睁圆，水润润的倒像只小鹿，不由得有些好笑，面上却依然冷漠，低声说，「晚了，回去吧。」

 

03.

　　易烊千玺舒舒服服地在王家大浴室里的花岗岩大浴缸泡了个澡，白皙的肌肤给热水蒸得粉粉嫩嫩，看着对面墙上金属制的巨大虎头出水口，脑中忍不住幻想这水是不是等等就会滚滚沸腾，把自己煮成清蒸小羔羊。

　　唉，搬到王家的第一天，想楠楠。

　　「易少爷，」浴室的门忽然打开，一位看起来上了年纪的妇人推门而入，身后垂着蓬松的棕色浣熊尾巴，「小的来给您洗澡。」

　　「啊？我我我我自己洗就可以！」易烊千玺连忙把自己泡进水池里，只露出两颗大眼睛滴溜。

　　「呵呵，」老妇人笑瞇了眼，走到池边，「自己洗是洗不干净的。」

　　……

　　易烊千玺可怜兮兮有如风中残烛抖着身体，白花花的小羊屁股从里到外被洗得干干净净，好痛啊。

　　换上浴袍后易烊千玺还是忍不住捂着被掏空的小屁屁，一跛一跛的被领进王俊凯的房间。

　　王俊凯本来靠坐在沙发上滑着手机，见易烊千玺来了便把目光分过来，上下打量，白嫩嫩的小羊身上还透着粉红，尤其是双颊和眼睑处，晕红一片，看起来挺好吃，字面上的意思。

　　「去床上趴好。」

　　「什么？」

　　王俊凯皱眉，指了指一旁雪白的宽敞床铺，「去上面趴好，屁股翘高。」

　　「为为为为为为为为什么啊？」易烊千玺紧张到嘴唇哆嗦，揪起浴袍衣领，难怪刚刚不让他穿衣服！是方便洗干净了吃掉吗。

　　「废话哪这么多？你不知道结婚要干嘛吗？快点搞别浪费时间。」

　　易烊千玺屈服于大老虎的震慑之下，委屈巴巴垂着羊耳朵踱步到床边，拖拖拉拉地爬上床，却羞耻得不敢翘起屁股，倒是王俊凯一脸坦然地跟着上床，掀开易烊千玺的浴袍下摆，露出雪白圆润的两瓣臀肉，尾椎上一小搓白色羊尾巴还可怜得颤抖。

　　「不用这么紧张，今天先让你习惯。」王俊凯拍了拍那两团奶白的软肉，拿出一大罐润滑挤在上头抹开，手指不顾易烊千玺哭唧唧的呜咽，直接塞到底。

　　「习、习惯？」易烊千玺把脸埋在床铺里，眼眶通红，小屁股被迫抬高对着王俊凯，那手指一点也不温柔的把层层软肉捅开，好疼。

　　「你不知道男的用屁股交配吗？」王俊凯又加了一根手指，「虎族的尺寸对你而言太大，我可不想一次就把你捅坏，毕竟我们得绑定一辈子，得先让你的屁股习惯。」

　　这是王俊凯见面以来说最多话的一次，可是在易烊千玺听起来更像天方夜谭，又疼又心酸，特别想回家。

　　手指在里面又戳又弄了十多分钟，这让人难受的「习惯过程」终于告一段落，王俊凯收回手，抽过床头的湿纸巾把手上黏糊糊的东西擦干净，看着抽抽搭搭、眼含水光一脸难受的易烊千玺，冷漠开口：「不喜欢也得忍耐，每天都得做，明天洗完澡记得来这报到。」

　　婚礼的大喜日子依照算命先生的旨意定在两周后，在那之前都得重复一样的扩张，易烊千玺闭着眼听见王俊凯离开的脚步和关门声，一直积蓄在眼眶的泪水终于流下来。

　　什么狗屁联姻，他就是个结婚工具。

 

 


	2. 虎口餘生

【虎口餘生】

虎口餘生，形容白嫩嫩嬌滴滴的漂亮小羊實力作死，差一丟丟要被大老虎弄殘吃了（。

 

04.

　　来到王家已经是第三天，易烊千玺吃好穿好却睡不好，心情更不好。

　　尤其是昨天晚上洗完澡，在管家和蔼可亲的笑脸下被迫踏进那个让他心底发怵的房间，在老虎先生斜睨过来的冷漠目光下爬上那又白又软的床铺，背对着王俊凯趴下，颤巍巍地翘起小屁股，闭上眼抿着嘴等待王俊凯重复昨天让人痛到怀疑羊生的动作时……

　　啪！的一声，王俊凯温厚的手掌落在易烊千玺雪白的臀部上，清脆响亮，打完后软软的奶白团子还随着那股劲微微震动，像极了在碗里晃动的酸皮奶。

　　「噫！」易烊千玺揪着枕头受到惊吓，尾椎那撮毛茸茸的小尾巴竖起，耳朵拉得更平了，扭过头看了一眼王俊凯，琥珀色的双眼里充满惊恐，发生什么事了！怎么一言不发就打人啊！

　　「以后来这前不许吃榴莲，难闻。」王俊凯口气冷淡又带着不容拒绝的威压，拧起的眉心昭示着主人的不满。

　　易烊千玺听了就不高兴，本来这里的优点还勉勉强强算吃好穿好吧，现在洗完澡不让穿好，连洗澡前都不让吃好啦！那还有何可取之处，简直太压榨本羊了。

　　「为什么啊，榴莲特别香！」易烊千玺往掌心呵了口气，又闻了闻，哎呀真的好香哦，口水都快流出来了，想再吃一颗榴莲，想到都有胆子反驳身后的大老虎了。

　　「再吵连白天都不许吃。」王俊凯可是说到做到，易烊千玺这两天来的观察，王家的主事权看起来是在王夫人手上，但王俊凯的命令也是整个庄园里的人都得听。

　　易烊千玺越想越气，榴莲怎么了呢，一个榴莲都不给我！小气！

 

05.

　　于是第三天晚上，易烊千玺洗完澡后全身只套了件白色宽大短袖，松垮的短袖袖口盖过了手肘，衣服下襬遮过大腿，晚间的衣物例行被没收，裤子也没得穿了。

　　难得进了房间王俊凯没等在这，管家说王俊凯有事会晚点来，于是易烊千玺先是乖巧地坐在床边等，等着等着又变没骨头似懒散躺平。

　　等了一会儿没等到王俊凯，易烊千玺头顶还有几绺没干的发丝乱翘，漂亮水润的大眼睛骨碌碌转，观察四周，发现阳台那的窗帘被风吹得鼓鼓晃动，耐不住好奇上前查看，帘子拉开是个往外推展的半圆形欧式小露台，房间在二楼，往下看也……有点高。

　　但是易烊千玺心里还气着呢，有所怨怼便想给王俊凯添堵，让他乖乖等，他偏偏就不！

　　忍着怕高的恐惧，小耳朵小尾巴抖呀抖的，趁着还没人来颤着腿跨出阳台，顺着别墅外墙的建筑凸起，攀爬着往下。

　　「哼，我们羊可是攀岩高手。」易烊千玺得意地扬扬翘起的小鼻尖，在心里给自己打气加油。

　　可卷着冷意的夜风把衣服吹得猎猎翻起，白嫩的小屁股光溜溜的吹得他着凉，鼻心的搔痒感袭来，易烊千玺打了个喷嚏，不慎手滑直接往下坠。

　　「啊！」易烊千玺慌张惊叫，幸好下方的草皮厚实，只摔着了屁股、扭了脚踝、擦伤手肘，也不算太疼，比起心里那股气呼呼的傲劲，受点伤算不了什么！他就是不要跟王俊凯共处一室了。

　　易烊千玺不只是跟自己，也跟整个王家赌气，拖着肿起的踝骨赤着脚溜出一段距离。

　　庄园很大，第一天王俊凯带他逛的时候也没有认全，易烊千玺站在原地有些迷茫，一片夜色中露华浓郁敞亮，把整座山城照得静谧无声，惨惨戚戚，易烊千玺想起家乡的月亮，更圆更温柔，哪像这儿，风吹过来还不时掺杂着大老虎们的吼声呼噜……

　　咦？

　　易烊千玺瞬间绷紧背脊，夹起屁股缩着毛毛的小尾巴，不会这么快就被发现了吧？

　　小羊抖着耳朵缓缓抬头，看向从阳台探出头来，沉着脸色看他的大老虎，咬牙切齿一字一句喊他：「易、烊、千、玺！」

　　毛茸茸的小耳朵小尾巴，全随着王俊凯的愤怒一颤一颤，易烊千玺想都没想，下意识拔腿就跑。

 

06.

　　易烊千玺感觉自己像是回到小时候贪玩爬树，不顾长辈劝告滞留林间后被狼尾行的恐惧。

　　庄园很大，夜晚却不是四处都有灯照，易烊千玺腿每踩在地面一次，便觉疼痛难耐，刺骨的痛意从脚底钻上心头。

　　为了躲避出来寻他的人，绕来绕去终究是迷了路，周围静悄悄的，只有自己奔跑和忍痛的喘气声，配上啁啾蛙叫。

　　灯盏下的空气看起来灰灰雾雾，尘埃中群蛾乱舞，易烊千玺撇下嘴，丑，真丑，这个庄园里面除了自己还有没有好看的东西了，那只凶巴巴的大老虎不算，他现在一点儿也不想看见他。

　　沿着石块小径，尽头处是一个温室，易烊千玺跛着脚走到底，推开门。

　　一片玫瑰，艳红芬芳。

　　恐惧和疼痛瞬间被转移了注意力，太漂亮了。玫瑰们看似争奇斗艳，又各自安好绽放美丽，每朵都香氛动人，透明玻璃的圆拱型天幕泻下漫天星光，正中央摆放了一组白色欧式桌椅，易烊千玺没过去，反而是走进一旁的花海，轻盈地坐下，把玩玫瑰。

 

　　其实也不难找，循着气味轻易就能嗅出易烊千玺的踪迹，王俊凯推开门时看见的便是一只白嫩的小羊，垂着双耳侧坐在地，手中捧着红玫瑰低头品闻，发现王俊凯来到后整只羊都惊起，从地上弹跳起来，落地时却直接摔躺在地。

　　王俊凯看了莫名窝火，快步走近看见的画面更让他生气，易烊千玺身上白衣早就被蹭脏，脸颊边还有手抹过的血污，赤裸的脚掌踩了淤泥，左脚踝还红肿着，嘴唇吓得苍白，倒是脚趾头和耳朵尖白里透红，跟一旁的玫瑰同样鲜嫩欲滴。

　　易烊千玺看着步步逼近且神色不善的王俊凯，小心脏蹦蹦跳，感觉生命受到了威胁，哆嗦着嘴唇却说不出话，想把腿收拢把自己缩成一团，却也动弹不得。

　　「跑断腿了好玩吗？」王俊凯居高临下地看着易烊千玺，下垂的嘴角含怒，口气自然也没好到哪去，「这么能耐从二楼往下跳，怎么不直接上屋顶呢？」

　　易烊千玺睁着双水润的琥珀眼，瞳孔都随着害怕而收缩，看着王俊凯猛然弯腰朝他伸手，小脸皱成一团，抬起手臂挡在身前，「别吃我！」

　　王俊凯脸更黑了，一把扯过易烊千玺，在羊咩咩惊慌尖叫下轻而易举把人扛到肩上，才发现衣襬根本遮不住小羊崽的圆屁股，气得一掌拍到奶白团子上，「再吵我真吃你了。」

　　肩上的人果然僵住不敢动弹，双手揪着王俊凯的腰背，小腿止不住发抖，在王俊凯走了两步后还是怯怯开口，「我我我我怕高……」

　　「我身高没到二楼。」言下之意：老子虽高，但也没你作死从挑高的别墅二层往下跳还要高，呵呵，怕高？

　　「我真的怕！」易烊千玺的声音里都藏着惧意，气泡似的声节发颤，手胡乱抓，差点都要去扯王俊凯的老虎尾巴，「我头晕！我想吐！我要死了！」

　　王俊凯不耐烦地啧声，把肩头扛着的人抓下改打横抱着，动作粗鲁没有一点怜惜，低头瞪了眼易烊千玺，「吵死了，闭嘴。」

　　缩在大老虎怀里的小羊识相地把嘴巴的拉链拉上，眨巴着轻透漂亮地浅色眸子装乖。

 

07.

　　易烊千玺被带回去后，又被抓去洗了个澡，身上的灰尘泥土洗净后又是一只白嫩嫩的小羔羊，随后便直接用条大毛巾打包扔去王俊凯床上。

　　易烊千玺裹着浴巾，只露出湿漉漉的脑袋，随后甩了甩，不只是乌黑的发丝、耳朵上的毛都甩出了许多水雾，一旁被喷到几滴水的王俊凯面色不悦，按住还在扑腾的小羊，拿过毛巾在他脑袋上搓了几把。

　　「腿伸出来。」

　　易烊千玺听话伸出红肿的那只腿，王俊凯让人给他上药包扎，连带把身体那些擦伤都处理了，易烊千玺忍着消毒药水抹过的刺痛，皱着脸不吭声。

　　其实他好怕痛的，但是王俊凯深沉的脸色直勾勾地看着他，大有他乱动乱叫就把他吃了的意思，易烊千玺只能忍耐，忍得眼尾殷红，嘴角拉耸，眉头紧蹙。

　　「行了，出去吧。」等到易烊千玺身上的伤口处理好了，王俊凯大手一挥，房间里就只剩下他俩了。

　　「躺下。」

　　「啊？」易烊千玺才从疼痛中缓过来，就见到王俊凯坐到床边，手里拿着他前两日视为噩梦的做案工具，「我我我我都这样了你你你还……」

　　「所以我没让你趴下，叫你躺着。」

　　「我腿疼……」易烊千玺噘起嘴，可怜兮兮。

　　「你腿疼是我造成的吗？是你自己从二楼往下跳。」王俊凯挑起眉，「我说过每天都得做，这是例行公事，没道理因为你的节外生枝暂停，躺下。」最后两个字咬着重音，不容拒绝。

　　易烊千玺抿嘴，不甘不愿的，王俊凯见了又说，「赶紧的，你已经耽误了我两小时。」

　　易烊千玺还想说话，但视线对上王俊凯那双冷漠的桃花眼，又吞回去了，鼓着脸颊大字型躺平在床，不想跟王俊凯交流，也不想乖乖配合，有本事你全自己搞！

　　王俊凯动作利索地架起易烊千玺那条受伤的腿，手里抹了润滑便往易烊千玺腿间去，兴许是今晚动了怒，动作比起前两天又更没轻没重，手指进去时易烊千玺浑身一抖，弯腰缩起身子想躲，却被王俊凯扯着腿拉回来，「别跟自己过不去。」

　　易烊千玺听出来了，最后受伤的只会是自己。

　　两根指头在里面来回搅动，易烊千玺咬着手臂忍耐，还是有细碎的哼声溢出，眼眶和脸颊都泛着红晕，耳朵尾巴更不受控制频频抖动。

　　室内只剩易烊千玺难忍的呜咽和手脚在床单上纠结摩擦的声音，这一切的始作俑者正面色平静地将中指转了个方向，继续抠挖，一边盯着手机计时，直到每晚算好的时间到了才撤回手。


	3. 狐假虎威

【狐假虎威】  
狐假虎威，形容調皮腹黑小狐狸🦊仗著大老虎寵他就欺負小白羊🐑並且惹怒大黑豹。

 

08.

　　易烊千玺脚扭了，也不好到处蹦哒，更别说王俊凯从他跳楼后就加强看管，在家里就把他拎在身边，有事外出就让人形影不离的盯梢。

　　「啊啊啊啊！居滴哥哥！」易烊千玺本来守着手机痴痴等着直播，直到他心爱的爱豆身影出现在屏幕之中，整只羊都控制不住兴奋地原地弹跳，脚踝的肿痛只让他理智回笼一秒，很快抛之脑后，白绒绒的小羊耳朵快乐的搧动，圆屁股上的小尾巴更是摇得欢快，「居滴哥哥真的好帅啊啊啊！一定是世界上最好看的龙！」

　　王俊凯眼角抽动，看着那背对自己扭着屁股、摇到出现残影的白尾巴，嘴里还念念有词「扮一哈扮一哈」的小羊背影，脸色不豫，「什么龙，不过是蜥蜴。」

　　「呸！」不要看易烊千玺好像乖乖顺顺软软萌萌，谁敢污辱他的偶像他跟谁拚命！皱着小脸吐出粉嫩嫩的舌头，对王俊凯比了个大鬼脸，「你才虫，大虫！」

　　王俊凯手中的钢笔重重拍到桌面上，震得易烊千玺捂着小心肝，后知后觉发现踩到大老虎的痛处了，那张俊脸明显易见的散发着低气压，王俊凯步步逼近在沙发上蹦跳的易烊千玺，在小羊瑟瑟发抖的目光下，抽走他的手机。

　　「看清楚你现在蹭的是谁家WiFi。」王俊凯伸出拇指摁掉直播画面，手机里的歌声瞬间切断，易烊千玺捧着脸差点尖叫出声，扑上去就要抢回手机，「还我还我！我的居滴！」

　　王俊凯把手机塞进屁股后头的口袋，接住站在沙发上扑过来的易烊千玺，手正好在他大腿的位置，搂住后轻松把人悬空抱起，「还你可以，第一，不许跳沙发，第二，脚没好的人安份点。」

　　易烊千玺双手撑在王俊凯肩膀，近距离感受到老虎的温度跟触碰，让他全身僵直不敢动作，尤其是王俊凯口气中隐隐约约又透露出不爽，易烊千玺小声嗫嚅，「知知知道了，放我下来」。

　　王俊凯打量了他几眼，似乎在确认易烊千玺承诺的可信度，易烊千玺连忙露出乖巧清澈的大眼睛，抿着嘴小脸认真的回看王俊凯，「真的真的。」

　　王俊凯这才把他放回沙发，易烊千玺马上坐好，颔首抬眼看向王俊凯的目珠大又圆，眼神可乖了，「手机可以还我了吧小凯。」

　　顺利拿回手机后的易烊千玺连忙把刚才的直播打开，结果居滴哥哥的歌曲已经结束，气得小羊猛捶沙发，在王俊凯的目光下又不敢发作，憋得他胸口疼。

　　等王俊凯终于走回他的办公桌后，易烊千玺气呼呼打开微博，手指哒哒哒的打字，手速堪比高中美少女互传简讯。

 

　　——未婚夫手拿霸道总裁剧本怎么办

　　——不给看居滴哥哥真的好气

　　——去死吧大虫

 

　　再往前翻的几条画风也差不多。

 

　　——一个榴莲也不给我！

　　——大虫就是大虫

　　——他还在弄，越来越痛了

 

　　好像混入奇怪的东西？

 

09.

　　家里忽然多出了两只陌生的肉食性动物，易烊千玺几乎是下意识往王俊凯背后躲，蓬松卷翘的乌黑头发下窜出的雪白羊耳朵抖呀抖，没抖几下却是直接被拎出来认人。

　　「这是邬童，我表弟。」王俊凯指了指脑袋上两个尖圆黑耳朵，身后挂着条毛皮乌黑光滑且粗长的尾巴，绷着脸看起来不太开心的黑豹先生，面容跟王俊凯有些神似，桃花眼尾上挑的弧度跟冷然的眼神都很大猫。

　　「这是尹柯，邬童的同学……」说完后王俊凯有些欲言又止，索性放弃，转而跟尹柯介绍身边的小羊，「尹柯，这是易烊千玺，你们年纪差不多，好好玩。」被称作尹柯的男孩子脸上带着小幅度的微笑，眼下的卧蚕弯弯看起来秀气又可爱，红棕色的狐狸尖耳末端还带着点黑，蓬松的毛绒尾巴也是同款红黑搭配。

　　易烊千玺看看邬童又看看尹柯，听完介绍后心里有些不平衡，为什么王俊凯只介绍他的名字，他在这个家里果然没有地位！

　　但是礼貌还是要有的，易烊千玺揪着王俊凯的衣袖，眨巴着大眼睛轻声开口：「你们好，我叫易烊千玺。」

　　邬童点点头，没多说话，倒是一旁笑靥如花的小狐狸朝他伸出友善之手，「你好，我是尹柯。」

　　易烊千玺见对方释放出友善的气息，也伸出手，尹柯手要握上之前忽然就转了个方向，朝易烊千玺背后挥挥，「阿姨！」

　　王夫人连忙迎上，摸摸尹柯毛茸茸的脑袋，又揪了把小耳朵，「小柯呀，好久不见，哎唷又长高啦！」

　　尹柯垂着脑袋拉着王夫人的手晃呀晃，软软的声音撒起娇来深得王夫人心，先是称赞王夫人数十年如一日的美貌，又嚷嚷想念王夫人手艺。

　　「乖，快去坐下，阿姨让人给你准备好你爱吃的。」王夫人满脸慈爱，乐呵呵的又拍拍尹柯，这才想起旁边杵着的邬童，「小童你也是，这么久没来。」

　　易烊千玺愣愣地看着他未来婆婆招呼那两位，怎么看都觉得好像哪里不对，为什么表弟的同学更像是王夫人亲生的啊。

　　易烊千玺扭头想找王俊凯问个明白，王俊凯却也跟上他们的脚步离开，走近时尹柯还蹭上去拉着王俊凯说话。

　　小羊无措地揪着衣襬，又有点想家了。

 

10.

　　易烊千玺总算是有些品过哪儿不对了。

　　端上桌的榴莲易烊千玺才刚吃没两口，尹柯便说他也想吃，本来家里一天只给剖一颗的榴莲，王俊凯马上让人去抬来一箱，任尹柯挑选。

　　易烊千玺想吃酸奶，尹柯就眼巴巴盯着他手上的最后一瓶，性格本就不爱争抢的小羊心里纠结两下，见王俊凯的目光跟着飘过来，便把手中的酸奶让出去了。

　　易烊千玺用家里客厅巨大的屏幕欣赏他爱豆的偶像剧，尹柯便说他要看职棒联赛转播，王俊凯就给他遥控器让他随便转。

　　小羊想吃的东西小狐狸全都要，小羊想玩的小狐狸也要拿，小羊想看的小狐狸也要抢。

　　小羊不高兴了，心里酸酸的，好委屈。

　　但看看那个放任小狐狸满屋子玩闹的大老虎，求救无门，干脆拉耸着耳朵窝到沙发一角去刷爱豆论坛。

　　眼角余光不时瞄到尹柯晃着蓬松的狐狸尾巴绕着王俊凯，一下子挽着王俊凯的手问陪他去看画展好不好，一下又爬上王俊凯的腿说沙发不好坐。

　　旁边的邬童脸很黑很黑，快要赶上他那对乌漆墨黑油光水滑的豹子耳朵，沉着脸去扯尹柯，喉间发出低声的呼噜警告，「尹柯！」

　　尹柯勾着王俊凯的脖子回头就给邬童一个白眼，张嘴无声的说：「滚。」

　　「你又跟邬童闹脾气了，」王俊凯对着尹柯倒是没有平常那不假颜色凶巴巴的口气，拍拍尹柯的脑袋，「嗯？」　

　　「谁跟他一样天天发脾气。」尹柯抬起下巴哼哼，尾巴扫开邬童想靠近的手。

　　王俊凯把尹柯从腿上挪下来，「行了，我有事出去一趟，你们俩陪千玺玩，看好他了。」

　　易烊千玺的耳朵差点竖起来，没听错的话王俊凯是第一次喊他千玺吧！

　　小羊崽睁着水亮的大眼睛看向站起身的王俊凯，而王俊凯则是瞄了眼他包扎起来的脚踝，「在家别乱跑，知道了吗？」

　　「哦。」易烊千玺点点头，他能乱跑去哪，连上个厕所也有人要跟。

　　就像刚才，跟着他去厕所的下人低声交谈从门外传进易烊千玺耳里，说那只在王家无法无天的调皮小狐狸都是从小惯出来的，本来王家媳妇候选人还是尹柯呢，结果算命先生掐指一算，大老虎的命定是远在天边的小白羊，作孽哦。

　　易烊千玺听了更难过，什么垃圾算命先生，随口胡诌，把他青春洋溢的美好未来都断送在这迷幻虎山里了。

　　好气人。

　　王俊凯离开后，易烊千玺瞅了尹柯好几眼，长得甚是好看，如果说自己是羊族里最靓的崽，那尹柯也可以当最漂亮的小狐狸（虽然小羊并没有见过多少只狐狸）。

　　「尹柯，」易烊千玺性格温吞，但心爱的食物跟爱豆三番两次被抢，也是忍得很委屈，「你喜欢王俊凯的话，你去跟他结婚吧，不要再跟我抢电视抢酸奶抢榴莲了行吗？」

　　本来随着王俊凯离开，跟尹柯一起看棒球联赛看得津津有味的邬童，听了后瞬间瞪大眼睛，黑色的豹尾凶狠地甩了甩，冲尹柯嚷嚷，「还想嫁给王俊凯啊你？都特么多久了，行，你俩猜拳，赢的人去给王家当媳妇。」

　　尹柯本来也就是来的路上跟邬童闹了别扭，胡作非为一番后把邬童气得脸色发黑，他自己也高兴了，看个球赛就算消停和好吧，结果邬童居然凶他！

　　小狐狸侧阴阴的想，这个邬童果然还是不气不成器！

　　于是尹柯扬起如沐春风般的笑，对易烊千玺说，「好啊，不然我们猜拳？」

　　「啊？」易烊千玺莫名其妙，看看尹柯又看看邬童，邬童那凶恶的眼神好像真的会把猜拳赢的人送上花轿嫁给王俊凯一样，小羊耳朵不禁抖了抖，猜输的话是不是就可以回家啦！

　　「欸，」尹柯见易烊千玺盯着手纠结，笑嘻嘻凑过去，「要不咱俩都出石头嘛，平手就别理那邬童了。」

　　易烊千玺点点头，「好啊！」

　　结果小羊出了剪刀，小狐狸出了布。想输的人赢了，想赢的人输了。

　　易烊千玺瘪着嘴很不满意，一旁的大黑豹倒是先发难了，扯过尹柯的手恶狠狠地低吼，「你厉害啊你还真想嫁给王俊凯！」

　　「关你什么事啊！」尹柯扯了两把没把手臂扯回来，正想抬脚去踹邬童，耳边就传来小羊咩咩的微弱声音，「不然我们再猜一把……」

　　「猜个屁啊！」邬童瞪了易烊千玺一眼，「你去那吃榴莲吃酸奶看你的大蟒蛇！这客厅让给你了。」说完就箍着尹柯，仗着种族间力气的优势把人直接抓去楼上的房间。

　　「……居滴哥哥是龙！」易烊千玺看着大黑豹和小狐狸消失的身影，气得跺脚，一群大龙虾，你才大蟒蛇你才大蜥蜴！


	4. 羊腸小徑

【羊腸小徑】

羊腸小徑，形容小羊崽滴那個特別細，大腦府不得輕易入內。

 

*大老虎X小白羊／大黑豹X小狐狸 

 

11.

　　易烊千玺趁着没人争抢，也没王俊凯在旁边发射虎视眈眈的压迫，自己在客厅刷了好多次居滴哥哥，多吃了好几颗榴莲，美滋滋舔着王俊凯出门后让人又买回来的酸奶盖，霸占客厅吃喝玩乐真是太快乐了！

　　「烊烊啊，」在厨房忙活的王夫人终于出现，看着只剩易烊千玺的宽敞客厅，「小柯跟小童呢？怎么只有你自己在这玩儿？」

　　易烊千玺停下模仿居滴哥哥舞步的小羊腿，羊耳朵搧了搧，「他们去楼上了。」

　　「那你去叫他们哈，等等要吃晚饭了，妈妈煮了好多你爱吃的。」

　　易烊千玺乖巧点点头，戳戳脸颊，一蹦一跳的上楼去了，心想是我爱吃的还是尹柯爱吃的呀，我妈咪做的罗非鱼你有吗。

　　大别墅里房间就是多，易烊千玺漫不经心边走边找，路过一间房的时候似乎听见了奇怪的声响，易烊千玺放轻脚步，止不住好奇，小脑袋从半掩着的门缝往里面望去。

　　两具光裸的身体交迭着在床上晃动纠缠，小狐狸红色黑尖的耳朵颤抖，天生带着点媚色的胭晕眼尾淌着水光，双颊、鼻尖和嘴唇都染上潮红，衬得白嫩嫩的皮肤又粉又惹人怜爱。

　　尹柯的手环在邬童肩上，压在他身上拱着腰耸动的大黑豹兴奋又凶猛，身后粗长的黑亮豹尾随着挺腰的动作甩动，尹柯两条腿挂在邬童腰间，晃得人眼前都白花花的。

　　「啊、嗯……！」尹柯十指扣在邬童宽阔的背肌上，使劲抠抓出红痕，嘴里忘情的呻吟噫噫啊啊，泪水把卷翘的睫毛弄得湿润，看起来竟是狐媚中掺杂着一丝天真无辜，被啃得红肿的双唇喘着气，凑到邬童耳边，细细低语，不晓得说了什么，邬童顿了顿，接着恶狠狠抓着他的腰骨往内一撞。

　　「你再浪！」

　　尹柯被忽然顶进深处的巨物搞得差点说不出话来，抿嘴皱眉不悦地忍了一下，张开眼又是那副眼底波光动人的模样，后脚跟摩挲着邬童光滑却包覆着肌理的腰脊，顺着往下脚趾蹭上黑豹尾巴，脚趾腹感受着那滑亮硬质的毛皮触感，惹恼邬童的话语张口就来，「邬童哥哥你没吃饭吗？」

　　「尹柯！」豹子喉间咕噜低吼着宣示不满，锋利的牙低头就啃在尹柯骨感的肩头、锁骨上，惹得尹柯眼眶瞬间发红，嘴上却不甘示弱，甩甩被压在小屁股下蓬松狐狸尾巴，扭扭白嫩有弹性的臀部，「你行不行嘛……」

　　邬童脑袋上的耳朵抖了两下，一半是被尹柯酥麻软糯的声音勾的，另一半是被他这副模样气的，欺身上前整个将尹柯压入床铺，下身耸动的更厉害了，搞得尹柯手环着他脖子，脸埋在他肩头，呜呜叫唤。

　　在门边的易烊千玺瞪大眼看得目光发直，像是感受到他的视线，尹柯抬起脸，那双漂亮勾人的狐狸眼瞥了过来，被咬得发红的嘴忽然就扬起了笑，刚才那副被欺负得狠了样子被精明巧笑给盖过，搂在邬童肩头的修长葱白食指悄悄抵在唇上，对门口的小羊无声说：「嘘。」

　　易烊千玺连忙摀住嘴，视线却不知怎么离不开交缠的两人，尤其是看到他们结合的地方……

　　「滚！」本来沈迷在尹柯身上耕耘的邬童发出威胁恫吓的低吼，瞪向易烊千玺，桃花眼布着血丝很是骇人，易烊千玺被肉食动物那种捕猎般直取性命的目光攫住，浑身都忍不住颤抖，小羊腿更是发软，直接瘫坐在地。

　　邬童发狠护食的吼声再一次传来，易烊千玺拉耸着白茸茸的羊耳朵，连滚带爬地逃离这个地方。

12.

　　晚饭后王俊凯才终于回来，只见易烊千玺窝在沙发边角一脸懵然，也不似往常那样刷手机打游戏，还不时神游，有些奇怪；倒是尹柯跟邬童和好了，凑在一块儿叽叽喳喳讨论棒球。

　　王俊凯直接往易烊千玺旁边一坐，正想问问小羊在家有没有乱蹦跳伤了腿，谁知道易烊千玺猛然惊跳起来，离王俊凯离得远远的，王俊凯火气瞬间就上来了，这避之唯恐不及的态度怎么回事。

　　「干什么，过来坐好，有事问你。」

　　小羊垂着耳朵，紧张得揪着手指，磨蹭了两下才在王俊凯紧迫盯人的目光下挪过去，「干嘛啊⋯⋯」

　　尹柯慵懒地枕在邬童肩头，分了点眼神看过来，嘴角淡淡勾起笑，「可能是想你了吧凯哥。」

　　「我我我没有！」易烊千玺连忙摇头否认，看了眼尹柯跟邬童，又急忙忙移开视线垂下脑袋。

　　王俊凯皱眉看着他们三人，最后目光落到易烊千玺身上，盯着那头蓬松微卷的脑袋，顶上还有个小发旋，两只耳朵压平又惊又怕的，看得糟心。

　　王俊凯本来想问的话也懒得问了，反正易烊千玺在家也就刷刷他偶像跟啃啃榴莲四处蹦哒，看了眼手表，王俊凯催促易烊千玺，「时间到了，你去洗澡吧。」

　　「我⋯⋯」易烊千玺一听，瞬间愁眉苦脸了起来，但在王俊凯不容质疑的神色及一旁那个每次都要帮他洗澡的浣熊大婶的微笑下，终究是不甘不愿朝浴室走去。

　　易烊千玺离开后邬童才开口，「王俊凯，管好你的羊。」

　　「你才管好你的鸡呢。」尹柯笑咪咪替王俊凯怼了回去，邬童瞪着眼，终究是没再说什么。

　　王俊凯想到易烊千玺那无精打采、心事重重的表情，又见小狐狸皮兮兮的模样，想也知道他不在时尹柯肯定捉弄人了，「小柯，发生什么事了？」

13.

　　易烊千玺这澡洗得特别拖沓，磨磨蹭蹭拒绝了好几次浣熊大婶的帮忙，最后还是被按着洗了屁股，被送进房间后还委屈巴巴的揉着殷红泛泪的眼睛，揪着衣襟在门口踟蹰。

　　「怎么弄那么久，比平常晚十分钟了。」大老虎跟往常一样椅在沙发上，朝还在门口的小白羊勾手。

　　易烊千玺撇撇嘴，怎么才十分钟，他感觉自己的抗战持续了至少半小时吧！

　　「过来。」见易烊千玺不吭不响，垂着小脑袋盯着脚趾打架，王俊凯沉下声，又喊了一次。

　　还带着湿气的卷发软软搭在易烊千玺额前，耳朵和双颊倒是被蒸腾水气晕染成粉红，乖乖顺顺的，被王俊凯这不怒自威的声音一喊，小羊尾巴抖了抖，极尽可能用最缓慢的步伐挪动过去。

　　「去床上躺好，快点。」

　　易烊千玺撅着小屁股爬上床，王俊凯见他慢吞吞的，靠上前推了那圆翘的臀部一把，顺手捋过那撮小羊尾巴，毛茸茸的。

　　然而易烊千玺却惊得往前弹，转过身像看怪物一样看王俊凯，捂着小尾巴连忙往后爬了两步，「你你你你干嘛！」

　　「没干嘛。」王俊凯挑眉，刚才也就是见那颤巍巍抖动着的白毛尾巴似乎手感不错，通体雪白的毛带着卷翘感，随着主人的心情抖呀抖，鬼迷心窍就抓了把。

　　易烊千玺往后退到整只羊挤在床头，王俊凯长手一伸便抓住他又细又白的脚脖子，朝自己的方向一扯，顺便分开小羊腿卡在身侧，捞过润滑就准备每晚的例行公事。

　　易烊千玺却惊慌失措地想把腿并拢，「我我我不要！」

　　王俊凯眉头拢起，攫住想逃跑的易烊千玺，手腕使劲抓住细瘦的脚踝，那点小羊腿扑腾的力道对老虎而言可以忽略不计，只是这都一个礼拜了，前几天易烊千玺进了房间就乖乖爬上床躺好，怎么今天又不配合了，还一副要死不活的小样。

　　王俊凯难得耐着性子，「为什么不要？」

　　易烊千玺惶恐的看着两人的姿势，简直就跟今天看见邬童尹柯交配时的姿势一模一样，吓得他又想起那恐怖骇人的画面，「我不要扩扩扩张了！」

　　「不行，说了这是必须的。」

　　王俊凯凶巴巴又势在必行，甚至都已经开始把润滑挤在那处，手指直接塞了进去，易烊千玺挣扎无果，悲愤交加，「我不要扩张我不要跟你交配我不要跟你结婚！」

　　王俊凯不于理会，这事本就由不得易烊千玺说不要，自顾自地用手指破开殷红的层层软肉，里头细腻温热的触感紧紧绞着他，几天下来倒是有些习惯了，然而易烊千玺放弃挣扎也放弃忍耐，眼泪哗啦啦地流。

　　见易烊千玺都哭到快打嗝，小羊耳朵随着主人抽气哽咽一颤一颤，王俊凯压下想发火的怒意，终于停手，「为什么不要。」

　　易烊千玺吸着鼻子，也管不了自己偷看的行为是不是不对，连忙说到，「你你你们大猫的那个都这么可怕吗、我…我不要跟你交配了。」

　　「……？」王俊凯短暂懵了几秒，才恍然大悟，「你看见邬童跟小柯了是吗。」毕竟自己至今可没让易烊千玺看过那儿，出门一趟那只小狐狸就乖乖黏在邬童身边，气味也不太一样，想都知道这俩小孩是怎么和好的，加上易烊千玺今天忽然的反常，事情串串也知道怎么回事。

　　易烊千玺点点头，虽然他不是故意的，可是他确切的看见黑豹的那里不只粗长，还有着可怕的小倒刺，退出时尹柯那儿被翻出的嫩肉都殷红的像要滴血，吓得小羊崽瑟瑟发抖，更别说尹柯哭到眼睛鼻子都红彤彤的，那得多疼啊！

　　王俊凯忽然有些头痛，捏了捏眉心，「所以不是给你两周习惯了吗？不会疼的。」一周过去易烊千玺那现在已经能吞进他四根手指，再一周也就差不多了。

　　「骗人！你你你那个邬邬邬童都快跟我手腕一样粗了！」易烊千玺语无伦次的形容今天看见的场景，小心脏真的被吓得不轻，「怎么可能塞塞塞进我屁股里，那里这么小！」

　　「你看这么仔细干什么？」王俊凯黑着脸，这些话听起来怎么这么不是滋味呢？

　　易烊千玺没瞧见王俊凯的不爽，一股脑把心里的担心害怕疑惑全倒出来，「反正我不要跟你交配！还是你你你那里会比较小吗？没有刺吗？」

　　说完像是忽然想起什么，易烊千玺坐起来，犹犹豫豫地看着王俊凯，「……我先看看？」

　　「看个屁！」大老虎低吼一声，把小羊震得原地愣了两秒，随后被一掌扑回床上，「乖乖扩张就是了哪这么多废话？」

　　易烊千玺彷佛被猛虎叼住脖子，整只羊瑟瑟发抖浑身僵硬，王俊凯似乎真的动怒了，露出的虎牙让易烊千玺感觉生命受到威胁，只想翻肚装死。


End file.
